warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mintfur (RC)
|pastaffie=The Kin |note}} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Mintfur |rogue=Mintfur |mate=Icewing |daughters=Petalfur, Nightpaw |sons=Grasspelt, Beetlewhisker, Breezepaw, Pricklekit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Nettlepaw, Softpaw |livebooks = ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Mintfur is a light gray tabby tom. History In the Super Editions Bramblestar's Storm : ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''Power of Three arc ''Eclipse : Nettlepaw is listed as his apprentice. Long Shadows'' : ''Sunrise'' : In the Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers Sign of the Moon :Mintfur attends Dovewing's first Gathering as a warrior. After the leaders make their report, he, along with Robinwing, approach Bumblestripe and ask how the prey has been running in ThunderClan. Dovewing, looking for Tigerheart, leaves as Bumblestripe replies. The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :Mintfur is among the RiverClan patrol, along with Troutstream and Beetlewhisker, that spots Jayfeather on the territory. Jayfeather catches the fierce scent of the warriors and notes that the RiverClan cats are bristling. When Jayfeather defends himself against Beetlewhisker's accusation regarding his medicine duties, Mintfur murmurs that he thinks Mistystar should decide. Falling behind the escort, Mintfur is accompanied by Beetlewhisker. As Jayfeather climbs a fallen trunk of a tree, the medicine cat's heart lurches as he is uncertain that Mintfur and Beetlewhisker's weight would also be supported. :Later, he arrives with Troutstream and Pebblefoot to help ThunderClan after the first wave of Dark Forest warriors attack the ThunderClan camp. Hurling himself into battle, Mintfur begins to attack Dark Forest cats alongside his patrol. Shortly after the next wave is driven back, Mintfur is seen sniffing at a scratch on Troutstream's flank. :Mintfur and Troutstream aid Brackenfur in hauling a thorn barrier to the ThunderClan nursery after being asked. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :During a Gathering, as the other three Clans wait for ShadowClan, Alderpaw stiffens as Mintfur jerks his gaze toward the edge of the clearing. Alderpaw pricks his ears as the RiverClan tom's nose twitches, and he hears that ShadowClan are coming. With ShadowClan's arrival, the Gathering begins, but when Rowanstar announces that a group of young ShadowClan cats, including Violetkit, have joined the rogues, there are many objections by other Clan cats, especially about how Violetpaw, who is part of the prophecy, is gone. Mintfur asks how they will clear the sky with her gone, but Squirrelflight exclaims that rescuing the kit first is more important that the prophecy. Shattered Sky :Mintfur first appears at the Gathering. He is one of the cats to cluster around Mistystar, and despite their wounds, they all stand with determination. When Bramblestar reveals to RiverClan about SkyClan, Mintfur snaps it is what he expects of ThunderClan to keep a secret like this to themselves. He says they act as if they are the only one of the Clans that matters. Mistystar tells her warrior to be quiet with a tail wave. When The Kin defeat RiverClan and tell them to leave, it’s noted Mintfur is lying still and looks dead. He does groan however when Mothwing bends over him, laying a paw on his neck. Darktail keeps the injured RiverClan warriors as prisoners. :Mintfur is seen laying stretched out with Icewing, every one of his ribs visible. Violetpaw brings a vole to the RiverClan prisoners and after they finish, Mintfur explains they cannot continue like this. He comments that Darktail is the cruelest cat he has ever known. Brackenpelt gives him a warning prod, reminding him Violetpaw is one of his cats. Mintfur declares he doesn’t care, insisting Darktail is cruel. He glares at Violetpaw, saying to tell her leader what he said and to do what he wants. Violetpaw reassures she won’t tell Darktail anything.When the RiverClan prisoners escape, Mintfur is noted to be missing some clumps of fur, but nothing more serious. Darkest Night :After being held captive by Darktail and his rogues, Mintfur is recovering well. He is seen being tended to by Willowshine, who is cleaning his wounds and making sure that her poultice mixture is helping Mintfur. While they are still too weak to do much, they are always flanked protectively by their Clanmates, Mallownose and Lakeheart, while they rest. He and Reedwhisker are still the worst off of RiverClan's cats, and when Mistystar decides that it is time for RiverClan to leave ThunderClan territory, Bramblestar is concerned for Reedwhisker and Mintfur, who still need a lot of time to heal. In the ''Short Stories and Plays ''Ultimate Leader Election:Firestar :Mintfur and Reedwhisker vote for Firestar to lead the Clans during the harsh season of leaf-bare, which is noted to be an unexpected decision seeing as they are in RiverClan. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :After Leopardstar's fall, Mothwing tells Mistyfoot to bring Mintfur and Pebblefoot to help move Leopardstar back into the camp. They each walk on one side of Leopardstar, half dragging and half leading her back into the camp. They bring her to her den and help her to lie down. Mintfur turns to leave when this is done. Before he leaves, he asks Mistyfoot to let him know if he can do anything else to help. Pebblefoot follows him out of the den. :Later on, when Reedwhisker is sorting out patrols, the deputy asks Mintfur to take the apprentices upstream to see what they can find near the reeds beyond the border. :Soon after Mistystar has a conversation with Mothwing about Hollowpaw and Rushpaw's whereabouts, she calls Grasspelt over, and to bring Icewing and Mintfur with him. Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Mistakes *Mintfur was mistakenly mentioned as a she-cat in ''The Last Hope, and Shattered Sky. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Icewing:Revealed on Kate's blog Daughters: :Nightpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Petalfur:Kate's Blog Sons: :Breezepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Grasspelt:Kate's Blog :Beetlewhisker:Kate's Blog :Pricklekit:Kate's Blog Grandsons: :Jayclaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Owlnose:Revealed on Kate's blog Granddaughter: :Brackenpelt:Revealed on Kate's blog Tree Quotes References and Citations Notes de:Minzfell (FC)ru:Мятникfr:Poil de Menthefi:Minttuturkkinl:Muntvacht Category:Males Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Minor characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Rogues Category:Darkest Night characters Category:Clanless cats